


Boxers & Panties

by hipsterlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Boxer Harry, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Kinda, Louis in Panties, Louis-centric, M/M, Tiny Louis, Top Harry, also small daddy kink, at the end, crossdresser louis, in kinda later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterlarry/pseuds/hipsterlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World famous boxer Harry Styles has been pining over cute, cross dressing Starbucks barista Louis Tomlinson for who knows how long. </p><p>Little does he know that Louis Tomlinson feels the exact same way.</p><p>also on my wattpad with same title</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. !

_harry's p.o.v_

_left hook._

_right hook._

_right uppercut._

_breathe._

"alright styles you're good for today!" liam shouts from the side of the ring.

i lower my arms and take a deep breath to calm my worked up heart.

i walk over to the side of the ring and zayn hands my water bottle while looking at his clipboard.

"you have an interview later this week remember, don't tire yourself out too much." he says.

"yeah, yeah." i brush off as i towel my face.

"hey babe." liam says wrapping his arms around zayn's waist and kissing his neck.

"hey sexy." zayn giggles.

"barf." i say gagging. "i'm going to starbucks."

"say hi to lady lou for us." zayn teases in a sing song voice.

"shut the fuck up." i reply in a sing song voice.

they both burst into laughter.

i flip them off without looking before grabbing my stuff and walking out the door.

i throw my stuff into the back seat of my car, hop into the drivers seat, and make my way to starbucks.

walking into starbucks has become my favorite part of the day.

it's become a ritual.

a must.

just to see the beautiful boy that works as the barista.

he is perfection.

did i mention he's a cross dresser?

no? well, it just makes him all the more beautiful.

but he'd never go out with me, plus i'm too scared to ask him out.

he's so perfect.

"uh, harry?"

"huh?" i say dumbly, shaking myself out of my daydream.

"the usual?" louis asks, a small smile on his face. he's wearing subtle make up today. just a bit of eyeliner and mascara, but he still looks as beautiful as ever.

a snapping finger in front of my face brings me from my daze again and louis is giggling. best. sound. ever.

right i haven't answered.

"uh yeah. yeah. th-the usual. mhm."

way to go harry. way. to. go.

louis giggles again and punches in the order.

"four pound, twenty five pence." he smiles.

i quickly talk out the money and give it to him .

"go sit down love. you seem a bit out of it. tough training today?" louis asks.

i blush and nod as he shoo's me to a seat.

a couple minutes later a small hand is placed on my shoulder and i jump in my seat.

that all to familiar giggle sounds from behind me. i turn to see louis holding my drink in one hand and covering his smile with the other.

"love, you really should go and have a rest. you're more out of it than usual." he says softly.

yeah only because you're incredibly beautiful and will never be mine.

"yeah. u-uh t-thanks for the coffee." i reply nervously.

he smiles and shakes his head.

i get up and head out, planning to have a very stern talking to myself when i got home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_louis' p.o.v_

i let out a sigh as i watch harry walk out the door.

"he is so into you." eleanor says making me jump out of surprise.

i put a hand over my heart. "jeez woman. and no he isn't, he would never go for someone like me." i say.

i walk over to the counter to grab the wash cloth to start wiping down tables.

"oh please. did you see the way he looked at you? for god sake lou the man was in a daze half the time because you were right in front of him." she says exasperatedly.

"yeah right. whatever. he probably had an extra hard training session today." i sigh.

i wish i could go out with harry. go on a couple dates. hold hands. kiss and cuddle. he could fuck me into the mattress.

okay, that escalated quickly.

"mhm. sure lou. sure" eleanor says from behind me.

work continues, slow as ever and the occasional 'tranny' sent my way.

i walk into my flat and toe off my shoes.

"niall!" i shout.

"living room babe!"

i walk into the living room to find niall sprawled across the couch. i, not so gracefully, collapse on to of him and snuggle into his chest.

"boring day?" he asks, kissing my head and wrapping his arms around me.

i sigh and nod, snuggling farther into his chest.

"how 'bout your dream boxer? he come in today?"

i snort before lifting my head a little. "yeah, he was really out of it today." i sigh again before getting up. "i'm gonna go to bed. goodnight." i kiss his forehead and head to my room.


	2. @

_louis' p.o.v_

"oh lou!" i hear eleanor say in a sing song voice.

oh goodness what now?

"your dream is on the telly right now." she continues .

"what the hell are you on about?" i shout back.

she pops her head though the break room door and says with a smirk, "come on then, harry's on the telly. i know you want to watch." 

i try to resist, i really do. she's still smirking at me while wiggling her eyebrows in weird patterns. 

i groan, stomp my foot a little and push past her to the sofa and watch the program.

it's an interview. harry is in a nice pair of black skinny jeans and a button down shirt, that really is only buttoned up half way, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. the interviewer is looking at him with a smirk of sorts, she's subtly pushing up her boobs and leaning forward in her seat. harry seems unaffected.

"so harry." the interviewer starts. "any special people in your life at the moment?" she asks.

harry blushes and shifts in his seat. i deflate a little. great, he has some stupid pretty bimbo he's interested in. 

"oh is that a blush?" the interviewer crows. "who's the lucky lady then?" 

harry clears his throat and leans forward so his elbows are resting on his knees.

"ah, well, he's not really apart of my life per say. i've sort of been admiring from afar." he answers.

my eyes widen. he? who? 

"he?" the interviewer asks in surprise. harry nods. "oh. well then tell us more." she continues, the cheers of the audience are loud.

harry blushes even more and my curiosity peaks as he begins. 

"well i see him almost everyday after my training sessions. he works at the starbucks near my gym." 

my jaw drops. oh. my. god. 

i look at eleanor and she has the exact same expression. 

"holy shit." she whispers. we turn our heads back to the t.v.

"oh cute! what's his name then?" the interviewer asks excitedly. we all know she's faking it.

"louis." he replies.

i scream.

 

 

_harry p.o.v_

holy shit.

did i really just do that?

on national telly!?

could i ever be so stupid! 

i can share a fucking crush on national telly, but i don't have the guts to even hold a proper conversation!?

i stop by my house, grab my gym bag and head back out. once i'm at the gym i quickly change and go straight for the punching bag.

i lose track of time while i'm punching and kicking until the bag becomes unhinged with a particular hard punch and goes crashing to the floor.

a small squeak sounds as the bag hits the floor. i whip my head around to see louis standing a few feet away with a nice light blue sundress on, white wedges, and a small purse clutched to his chest. he has a light dusting of make up with his hair styled in a cute fringe. 

"hi." he says with a small wave. his pink nails flashing in the light.

i blink a couple times to make sure that he isn't a hallucination. then i try to talk. but it comes out as more of a gurgle because of my mouth guard. louis giggles and i remove my gloves quickly to take out the mouth guard.

"uh, hi." i gasp out.

i'm suddenly aware of the sweat dripping down my body and the awful smell coming from me. 

oh jeez he's going to think that i'm like this all the time. smelling like a disgusting locker room.

"would you-- would you like to, uh, get some lunch with me?" louis asks quietly, a blush on his cheeks.

"yes!" i exclaim quickly, then clearing my throat. "i- uh, i mean, yeah, sure." 

smooth styles. smooth.

"okay. well i'll wait for you outside yes?" he says softly.

i nod, probably looking like a madman, and make a dash towards the locker rooms to get changed.

light giggles followed me the whole way there.

 


	3. #

_louis p.o.v_

after harry left to go take a shower and change, my smile dropped. 

i'm so nervous it's not funny.

my long time crush just agreed to go on a lunch date with me! 

oh god he may like me now, but he could totally think i'm disgusting after this and never want to talk to me again.

"you ready?" a deep voice said. 

shivers went down my spine. oh jeez, his voice is liquid chocolate mixed with sex.

i turn around to come face to face with a dripping wet harry.

all i can do is stifle a giggle. his hair is so long it curls just past his shoulders and frames his face with little ringlets.

it's so cute!

"what?" he asks, a look of worry on his face.

he starts to look up and down his body, making his hair whip around.

i can't help but burst into giggles at the sight. it's just so cute!

"you look like a baby tarzan." i say through my giggles.

harry pouts for a second then his face breaks into a grin. 

i smile back sweetly and ask, "you ready?" 

he nods, a little frantically, and with bags in hand we head towards the front of the gym. 

"harry? before you g--" a man starts as he walks out from an office. he cuts short when he looks up.

holy shit.

this man had to have the most perfect face i have ever seen.

his eyes widen and a sly smirk makes it's way onto his face when he catches sight of me.

my eyes widen.

he shifts the clipboard in his arms and says, "why, if it isn't lady lou."

"zayn!" harry whisper shouts.

"now harry love let me talk to the boy. or do you prefer female pronouns?" the man, zayn, asks.

"i'm a boy." i say quietly with a blush.

zayn grins, "a very pretty one too. young harold over here  _loves_  talking about you."

my face must look like a tomato and harry looks embarrassed. i look to the ground, staring at my shoes.

"alright call me later zayn we're leaving." harry says.

"have fun! and don't forget protection!" zayn says playfully.

harry shakes his head, puts a hand on my lower back, and leads me out of the gym.

"sorry about zayn, he's just-- ugh." harry sighs and shakes his head.

i giggle, not able to help it.

harry smiles and claps his hands together.

"so! are we walking or should i drive?" he asks.

i blush, "oh, um, i thought walking would be fine, if that's okay of course." 

harry smiles gently.

"perfect."

 


	4. $

_Harry's POV_

we sat down at the little cafe table for lunch. it's a cute place. matches louis perfectly. louis puts his purse and cardigan over the back of the chair as he sits. 

_god he's so beautiful._

he picks up the menu the waitress handed us earlier and opens it. he looks up at me and i avert my eyes to my own menu. 

_goddammit harry don't be a staring creep!_

i scan over the menu just deciding on a club sandwich and a cup of coffee when louis speaks.

"i saw the interview harry." he says. 

my eyes widen.  _shit._

i look up to him. his eyes are looking at the menu. 

"i-i uh," is all that stumbles from my mouth. i can feel the blush grow on my face.

"i'm sorry, if that made you uncomfortable. it just kinda, slipped out?" i said nervously.

louis looks up from the menu and has a small blush across his face. 

"no it's okay. i, uh, i actually like you too." louis says in a small voice.

to say my heart stopped would be an understatement. i just fucking died and went to heaven.

my eyes felt like saucers as i asked him, probably the stupidest question ever, "really?"

louis went straight faced, "no harry i asked you out on a lunch date because i hate you." 

we stared at each other straight faced for a few moments, not saying a word.

a smile broke out on louis' face and he began to giggle. i grin at the sound.

_god he's so cute._

the rest of the date went similar to that. we ate our food and smiled at each other like dumb asses, but it was completely perfect.

we are now on the doorstep of louis' flat. i wish this date could have gone on forever.

"um, i had an amazing time." i say.

louis looks up at me with a small smile and a blush. he bites his lip before saying, "yeah me too."

"i-i uh, i would, um, if you don't mind, uh you know," i trail off while scratching the back of my neck.

"i'd love to." louis giggles.

i don't think i've ever had a wider smile on my face.

"ok, good." i breathe out. 

louis giggles again, he leans up to his tip toes and quickly pecks my cheek. 

"i'll see you later harry." louis smiles and walks into his flat closing the door.

after that i'm surprised i made it home in one piece. i was in a daze the whole way.

 


	5. %

_Louis P.O.V_

i'm wiping down the counter when i hear eleanor.

"oh lou, your boyfriend is here!" she says in a singsong voice. 

my face immediately heats up, i look up from the counter to see harry smirking at me from where he's standing by the door.

"what the hell are you smirking at you stupid oaf?" i ask, waving my washcloth around. 

he raises his hands in surrender. i get a good look at him then. 

he wears a button up flannel that was only half way buttoned.  _really harry?_ he has skin tight skinny jeans with holes in the knees and ratty brown boots.

in other words. he looked hot.

i could feel my face flushing and harry smirks again.

i frown and swat him with the towel. he chuckles and raises his arms weakly to block the hits.

"alright alright i'm sorry." he says quickly.

"yeah you better be." i huff.

i cross my arms and turn away from him, walking back to the counter.

"hey, hey babe i'm sorry." he says running up behind me and placing his arms around my waist. i could feel his lips trailing kisses down my neck. "you look beautiful today by the way." 

since we started dating harry has turned from shy blushing hot guy to confident cheeky hot guy. it was literally melting my insides. 

"yeah yeah." i mutter weakly with a small smile.

"heeeeeeey." harry whines. 

he spun me around and took my face into his hands. he looks me right in the eyes with determination.

"you are beautiful today and everyday, and frankly it's very hard for me not to ravish you right here." he whispers.

i giggle at the last part. tears start pooling in my eyes so i blink several times, no need to make a scene. 

"thank you haz, i'm sorry." i reply.

he leans down to press a sweet kiss to my lips while wrapping his arms back around my waist. 

he pulls away, takes a deep breath and smiles. 

he smacks his lips together before saying, "i want to take you on another date. tonight. how bout it?" he sways us both slightly while speaking.

i giggle again and nod, "i'd love to." 

"haha! okay good." he unwraps his arms from my waist and takes my hands in his to place a kiss. "i shall see you later then princess for i need to go to the gym." he lets go of my hands and places one of his to his heart and takes a bow. he comes back up with a giant grin on his face.

i laugh and play along, curtsying i say, "i look forward to our outing this evening my prince." 

he gave me a chaste kiss and a last goodbye before he was out the door. i couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"you know, your face could get stuck like that if you keep it too long." i hear eleanor say from behind me. i turn to look at her and she raises her hands in defence. "just saying. it's kinda creepy, like chelsea grin or something." she shakes her head.

~~~~

my back slams against the wall right outside of my flat and harry attacks my lips. my fingers curl into his hair as his tongue invades my mouth. i cant help but moan. 

our lips part for a second as we catch our breath, "want to take this inside?" i giggle breathlessly against his lips.

harry nods frantically and steps away, allowing me to unlock and open the door. he spins me around quickly and taps the back of my thighs signalling me to jump. with my legs around harry's waist and my face in his neck he carries me to my bedroom and dumps my on the bed.

"you sure about this?" he asks, as he starts to remove his clothing. 

"yeah, yeah i'm pretty sure." i moan as his shirt is removed. jesus christ i'm already hard as a rock and he's only half naked!

i remove my sweater quickly harry is already in his boxers and he tugs down my skinny jeans. i giggle at his impatience. 

harry freezes.

"you wear panties?" he asks looking straight at my pink laced booty shorts.

"yes..." i say confused. "is something wrong?" i'm starting to worry.

harry looks up full lust in his eyes. oh. guess it's not a problem.

"fucking hell you are going to be the death of me i swear" and he lunges at me, our lips meeting full force.

~*~*~*~ Written by 1DFanfict0101 (on wattpad) from here*~*~*~*~

i gasp into harry's lips, kissing back instantly. my hands grab at the sides of his face, my fingers curling in to grip his hair. his hands roamed down my sides, fingers digging into my hips.

 

i leaned down onto my back, pulling harry down with me. his body hovered right over mine. i pulled harry's lips down to my own. my fingers tugging at his curls.

harry gasped, apparently liking the tugging. which was a good thing since there was more to come."i love those panties, but they need to go," he breathed, and when i thought he was going to take them off he just brought his lips back to mine, multitasking in doing both at once. he snaked his tongue through my lips, exploring my mouth and rubbing our tongues together.

harry pulled away, pushing his fingers through my fringe and tugging on it mindlessly. i groaned, and i pulled harry's boxers down his legs, watching as his thick member springs up onto his stomach, leaving a few smears of pre-cum.

"do something," i whined, my dick painfully hard, "please."

harry didn't need me to ask twice and took my member into his hands, biting his lip when teasing the tip. i gasped at the feeling, letting out a moan. 

he gave himself a few tugs as well, and then proceeded to shove three fingers in front of my lips. "suck," he insisted.

i parted my lips and let harry shove his fingers into my mouth. he moaned upon the feeling of my tongue swirling around his fingers, and pulled them out. 

"gonna make you feel so so good," he told me. he then moved forward to kiss me as he slowly pushed one finger into me.

"fuck," i gasped, fingers gripping harry's shoulders as i let out a whine. 

"alright?" he asked me out of care.

i nod my head, "no, yeah, feels good, really, ah, good," i moaned, throwing my head back.

harry thrusted his finger in and back out, adding another and making me whine out in pleasure. it didn't take very long, and with the help of harry giving a few tugs to himself and me, we were both coming in no time. white streaking our chests.

i admired the boy in front of me, who had a slight glow to him. or at least in my eyes he did. he pulled his fingers out, kissing me passionately once more before falling to my side. he reached over, grabbing his t-shirt and wiping us both off before letting the fabric fall to the ground.

i let out a few breaths, turning on my side into harry, who hugged me close. "that's going to stain your shirt," I whispered, letting my eyes shut.

harry's chuckle vibrated against my head, as it was laid against his chest. "shut up and go to sleep, baby," he kissed my head, and let the night settle.


	6. ^

_Harry_  P.O.V

"harry! harry!" zayn shouts running up to me.

i stop my assault on the punching bag and nod at my spotter before turning to face a very smiley zayn. 

"what's up?" i ask, unwrapping my hands.

zayn grins, jumping around like a toddler. i think he squeals at one point. i don't know.

"you qualified for the semi-finals weight class check for the championship tournament!" he screams. 

my jaw drops. 

then i'm laughing and cheering and hugging zayn while twirling him in the air.

"you know, sorry for interrupting. whatever this is, but i'd appreciate it if you didn't hold my boyfriend like that." a voice says over our cheers, followed by a giggle.

i'd know that giggle anywhere.

"lou!" my head turns so fast i think i have whiplash. 

he waves, still giggling. he looks amazing as always. he's wearing a light purple sweater, that is most likely mine (he's been stealing clothes lately), and some skinny jeans with cute little vans.

i grin and run over to him, picking him up and spinning around happily. he laughs clutching my shoulders for support.

setting him back to his feet i attack his lips with a bruising kiss.

i pull back a good couple seconds later, both of us breathless.

"well hello to you to." louis chuckles.

i look around noticing zayn and liam left during our moment.

looking back to louis i grin, sliding my arms around his middle and buring my face in his neck still giddy with the news.

"what's got you so happy then, love?" he asks, lightly carding through my sweaty curls.

"i made it to the semi-finals!" i mumble excitedly into his neck.

"oh! that's amazing haz!" louis replies. we stand in a silence for about a minute when louis asks, "semi-finals for what love?" he's still running his fingers through my hair. it's so relaxing.

"the championship tournament" i reply chuckling.

"oh well that's amazing! good job, i'm so happy for you." 

i untangled myself from him and grinned. he grinned back, eyes wrinkling in the corners. he's so cute i think i'm going to die.

"now go shower! you're starting to stink!" He laughed at me. 

i grinned once more and ran off to the locker room showering and changing quickly.

i met up with louis by the door, we intertwined our fingers and headed out.

"so where we headed princess?" i ask smiling.

"well," he drags the word. "i thought we'd just go out for a nice dinner, and with this big news of yours i think we need to celebrate later don't you?" he smirks at me.

i look at him with wide eyes. "fuck. can we just skip dinner?" i ask desperately, pulling him towards me squeezing his waist.

"thought you'd never ask." he said with a look of lust. 

i kiss him right there. hard. i can feel his shiver of excitement and i can't help but smirk.

i detach our lips, louis chases after with a small whine.

"not now baby, we have to get home." i say my smirk growing wider.

"yeah" he breathes out. 

i grab his hand quickly dragging him to the car to get home. 

oh what a night ahead.

~*~*~*~ Written by @niallxjxhoran (on wattpad) from here ~*~*~*~*

after we arrive to louis' flat, i instantly push louis up against the wall, pinning his hands a over his head. i nose at his neck, kissing it roughly.

'fuck, I've been wanting this for so long.' I growl into louis' ear. louis whimpers softly, moving his crotch against my own, making me groan.

'please, harry.' louis begs and i pick him up, his legs snaking around my waist as i carry him to the bedroom. i drop him onto the bed, and i smile down at him, how beautiful he looks underneath the light made my heart melt. i pull down his jeans, looking at the red lace panties that fit snug on him.

'you never cease to amaze me, baby.' i praise. louis smiles and bites his lip, pulling me down on top of him.

'want your cock, harry.' louis moans softly and i nod. 'no prep, did it earlier- just, please.' he practically begs, arching his back when i have a hand around his length.

i nod hesitantly but i grab the lube from the night stand drawer, and i pull off my own clothes, louis' shirt and his pretty panties.

"so beautiful.' i whisper as i slicked up my length and line myself up to the smaller boys hole. he flushes pink.

louis closes his eyes tightly as I begin pushing in slowly, so slowly, just so he can adjust. 'fu-fuck, feels good." louis growls, pulling me down into a heated kiss that was well needed.

'okay?" i ask, kissing all over his beautiful face, his skin so soft, to distract him from the pain, but it soon turns to pleasure once he told me to begin moving.

louis wraps his arms around my back, scratching downward with his sharp nails, leaving angry red marks. i moan at the contact. i pull out only so the tip was in, and slam back in harshly.

'oh god oh god. please, touch me." louis begs, i nod happily, sucking a love bite into his neck while wrapping my large hand around him. he whines at the contact and he comes instantly all over my hand.

'fuck," i moan, i put my hand with his cum up to his mouth and he sucks it off happily, looking up at me innocently. i thrust into him faster and harder, the only sound in the room are our heavy moans and skin on skin. With a few more sloppy thrusts, and messy kisses, i come, deep inside of louis, slowing my movements.

i pull out slowly, which makes louis whine at the loss. i smirk as i watch the cum trickle down from his hole. i kiss him sweetly, laying down right next to him. 'you did so good, perfect' i whisper.


	7. &

_Louis p.o.v_

so i haven't seen harry in about a week. he's been really busy working hard, training for the semi-finals, but i'll be seeing him tonight! i'm so happy. were going on another date.

the thought makes me smile.

i go back to washing down tables when i hear the doorbell ring.

i look up and gasp.

"niall!" i yell with a grin.

the faux blonde looks to me with confusion then grin.

"lou!" he exclaims, walking over and grabbing me in a hug. 

niall and i have been friends since we were little. we dated in sixth form, but broke up on mutual decision. we just didn't work that way.

"how ya been?" niall asks in his irish accent.

"i've been good! how about you? how was the fam?" i ask.

niall went to visit his family in ireland a couple weeks ago.

"it was nice. got to have some home cooked food. grams passed though, she had a good life." he says.

i wince. "oh i'm sorry babe." i bring him into a tight hug.

he shrugs.

i hear someone clear their throat from behind. it startles me and i turn.

harry is standing there with his gym bag, hand on his hip, and a small jealous look on his face.

"can i help you mate?" niall asks a little protectively.

i whack him to the stomach lightly. "niall." i scold.

he looks at me with a 'what?' face.

i walk over to harry. "hey babe." i smile. "harry this is niall, a childhood friend of mine and roommate. niall this is harry, my boyfriend." i still love saying that. 

"oh! sorry mate, nice to meet you." naill says, going back to his cheery self and raising his hand for a handshake.

harry smiles raising his hand as well. "nice to meet you to." he turns to look at me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "you ready for our date?" 

i can't help but grin. "yes. let me clock out and get my stuff yeah? be right back." i peck him on the cheek before running into the back to grab my stuff.

after saying goodbye to niall and promising to tell him everything later, harry and i leave for our date.

"so how have you been princess?" harry asks as he pulls the chair out from the table for me. 

i blush at the name and smile at the gesture. "i've been okay. work has been boring like usual. eleanor and i went shopping the other day." i say as i sat down.

"oh yeah? what did you buy?" harry asks as he sits across from me.

"some clothes, makeup the usual. oh and a few special pieces i think you would like in particular. if you want to come over tonight i can model them for you." i say quietly, taking a sip from my water. 

harry chokes on some water in surprise, his eyes widening. i smirk.

harry regains himself then looks down. "i would love for you to do that for me," he smiles. "But i have training really early tomorrow so i don't think it'd be the best idea."

i frown a little. "thats all you've been doing lately." i say. "you've been training everyday or have been too tired for us to do anything. this is our first date in two months." 

"i know. i'm sorry." 

the rest of dinner was in silence until harry dropped me back at my flat.

"i'm sorry that i've been training so much. this tournament means a lot to me and i really want to win." harry says while i unlock my door.

"i know, and i'm happy for you, i really am, but i really don't think this is fair to me." i say in a whisper.

 


	8. *

_harry p.o.v._

  
'lou!' i protest as louis walks into his apartment. i stop the door before saying, 'i'm sorry, i'm sorry, please.'

'harry...' louis says quietly.

'please. i'll make it up to you! this weekend! i'm all yours! i'll cancel all my training. zayn's been trying to convince me to take a break anyway. i say desperately.

louis squints his eyes, and not in the good way.

'oh so zayn can convince you to take a break but you don't even listen to your boyfriend?'

my eyes widen. 'no! lou no. please just let me make it up to you.'

louis sighs then looks at me and smiles gently

'fine, this weekend. you better not cancel on me styles.' he says.

relief floods through me, and i smile.

'never.'

'goodnight harry.' louis says quietly with a smile.

louis then closes the door and i go home, looking forward to the weekend.

 

 

_louis p.o.v._

harry told me we would spend the weekend at his place.

he had to finish up training on friday, today, then he would be back. so i'm letting myself in with the key under his mat. he doesn't know i know. i giggle to myself.

after dressing up and getting ready, i pack a bag for the weekend and leave.

getting to harry's, i get the key from under the mat, unlock the door and walk in. i throw my stuff on the couch, turn on the lights, close the door and walk to the kitchen to get a drink.

i walk into harry's bedroom to lay down and wait till harry gets beck. rolling around in bed i look at the clock. 4:45 pm. 15 minutes left.

4:50 pm. roll over

4:55 pm. half hanging off the side of the bed.

i see a little pink in the corner of my eye.

a pink pair of panties under the bed.

i giggle to myself. did i forget a pair when i was over last?

i reach down and pick them up.

wait.

my heart jumps in my chest.

these aren't mine.

tears build up in my eyes.


	9. (

_louis p.o.v._

'lou! hey babe.' i hear harry say from behind me.

i get up from the bed. tears falling from my eyes, my anger building.

i turn to face him.

'lou? whats the matter babe?' he asks, then looks down to my hands.

'you've been cheating on me?' i ask quietly. my anger and sadness building even more. 'these aren't mine harry! they've even been used! is that why you've been so busy?' i shout, tears now flowing down my face in a steady stream.

'no louis! thats not what it looks like!' he replies.

'not what it looks like!? are you kidding me?' i scoff and wipe my tears.

harry opens his mouth to say something, but i cut him off.

'am i not enough?! i have tried harry! i've been supportive, i've been dealing with the training and the excuses and this is what you do!? what? is she prettier? is it because she has an actual cunt! instead of me prancing around trying to pretend to have one! you wanted the real thi-'

pain exploded in the left side of my face and i fell to the floor with the force of the blow.

in shock i look to harry who has an equal amount of shock or more on his face, staring wide eyed at his hand.

he hit me.

i get up slowly, feeling a little dizzy, tears building up in my eyes once again. i can already feel the swelling and bruise forming.

harry rushes over, 'lou oh my god i'm-'

'don't fucking touch me.' i say lowly. i can hear my own voice wavering.

i walk out of the bedroom quickly, pick up my bag and run out of the flat. all while harry shouts after me.

i slam the door and hold my face all the way home. 

as soon as i close the door to my flat i fall to the floor in a teary sobbing mess.

'louis!' niall shouts. 'babe what happened? whats wrong?' he asks running over to me.

he removes my hands from my face.

'that fucking prick! i am so going to kick his ass!' he seethes, about to get to his feet. i grab his arms quickly stopping him.

'no. niall please just stay.' i say through my tears. 

'oh lou.' niall brings me into a hug, my head on his shoulder. his arms go around me for comfort.

and i cry.

 


	10. )

_l_ _ouis p.o.v._  

i walk into work the next day sporting a small bruise from where harry struck me.

it hurts just thinking about it.

'oh my god! lou baby what happened?' eleanor asks. she comes up to me, lifting my head and gasps.

i try to hold in my tears, i've been crying all night, i should be cried out by now.

'it's nothing el. just a bruise is all.' i say quietly, my ip wobbling slightly. 'if harry comes in tell him i'm not here please.' i tell her and walk to the back.

eleanor agrees with a small 'okay'

an hour and a half into my shift i hear the door open then hear his voice.

'is louis working today? i really need to talk to him.'

theres a small silence before eleanor speaks.

'no he isn't, but whatever you did to make him upset you deserve way worse than just the silent treatment you bastard.'

i continue to unload boxes and organize the shipment that came in the morning while a small smile comes to my face at eleanors protectiveness.

'i know. um thanks.' harry says and a few seconds later i hear the door open and shut.

'okay what the hell lou? what happened? he looked completely crushed and i know you wouldn't be like this unless it was really bad.' el questions from behind me.

i pause from my stacking and organizing to take a deep breath.

'he hit me. thats why i have the bruise.' i explain in a small voice. 'i mean. it's kind of my fault. i said some stuff and wouldn't stop yelling.' tears were falling again as my voice trembled. 'i was so angry.' i broke out into sobs.

'oh hun no!' it's never your fault!' el protests softly. 'ugh that bastard. he's lucky i didn't castrate his ass and tape his balls to his forehead right then and there.'

i couldn't help but break into giggles.

'here let's get you cleaned up and distracted with work.' she chuckles.

work ended soon after and i made my way home.

'niall?' i call into the flat.

'living room babe!' he replies.

after taking off my shoes and jacket and throwing my purse to the side i walk into the living room and lay myself onto niall who's watching the telly.

he starts carding his fingers through my hair as i cuddle farther into his chest.

'harry came by today looking for you.' nialls deep irish voice rumbles.

'he came by the shop too.' i mumble. 'what did you say?'

'nothing, just socked him right in the face.' he grins and shrugs. 'probably not as hard as he hits, but he certainly wasn't expecting it. after that he just sorta mumbled a sorry and thanks then left.'

i nod. i feel kinda bad for harry, but i knew he deserved it.

'thanks niall.' i say into his chest.

'no problem. so babe wanna order take out?' he asks.

i giggle and nod.

 

a week later i wake up at six in the morning, wide a wake and i don't know why. so i go to the kitchen to make some tea. 

at around seven theres a knock at the door. slowly making my way to the door to look through the peep hole i see zayn.

with a confused expression i open the door. 

'zayn? what are you doing here?'

he gives me a small smile. he's dressed like he's ready to work. suit and tie that fits perfectly on his body, hair combed into a quiff, and of course his beard and face perfect as usual. 'could i come in? and talk?'

i nod my head and open the door wider, letting him pass.

'would you like some tea? just made one myself.' 

'sure, thanks.' he pauses. 'hey lou?' he asks tentatively.

'mhm?' i acknowledge while grabbing a mug and making his tea.

'how're you feeling? after the whole... you know.' he asks.

i freeze just before my hand touches the kettle. i take a deep breath before continuing my task and answering.

'i've definitely been better, but i'm holding up.'

'oh well thats good i guess.' he mutters. 'uh harry. he's been really beating himself up. he's not concentrating. he's been training too hard and he told liam to not hold back when sparing, even when he says stop. lou you have to do something. he's killing himself!'

'well thats good for him then.' i mock.

'louis i know he was an asshole and went  _way_ over the line, but please help him, just a little?' zayn begs.

i slam my hands on the counter in frustration. 

'NO!' i scream. 'no! no! no! no! no! he doesn't deserve anything from me after what he did!' i spin to face him. 'he'll be lucky to even lay eyes on me in the future!'

zayn is taken aback with my outburst. his eyes wide and mouth agape a little. he composes himself and says, 'at least come to his match. it's--' 

'i know when the fucking match is!' i shout. i cover my face with my hands and breathe deeply trying to calm myself down.

'right.' zayn mumbles to himself. he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ticket, placing it on the counter and sees his way out.

the door shuts with a click and i slide to the floor with my back leaning against the counter's cabinets.

was zayn telling the truth? he looked really desperate. i don't even know if  _i_ was telling the truth. i was dying to see harry again. to jump into his arms and act like nothing happened.

but i couldn't.

not yet.


	11. -

_harry p.o.v._

it's been three weeks since i last saw louis.

i can't believe i actually hit him.

he was saying those things about himself and yelling and i don't know what came over me. i just, swung my arm out.

i was so  _angry_  with him.

and now i'm completely disgusted with myself for doing that.

i rub my hands down my face then continue to wrap my hands for training.

that's all i've been doing now. training. after trying to talk to louis those first couple days it was obvious he didn't want to see me. niall even punched me in the face. i still have a small bruise.

i don't blame them though. i deserve it and i get why louis is avoiding me.

zayn went to speak to louis around two weeks ago. he said louis looked like shit and had a large bruise under his eye. that made me feel even worse. i was almost sick to my stomach.

'harry?' i hear liam say from the door of the locker room. 'you in here mate?'

'yeah i'm here.' i croak out.

'okay i'll be in the ring when you're ready yeah?' he says.

'yeah, be right there.'

he leaves and i take a deep breath. I slap my knees and stand. checking my bandages as I leave the locker room I slip in my mouth guard and meet liam in the ring.

'you ready?' he asks jumping up and down, putting his hands up in guard.

'yeah.' i say copying his actions.

we go at it for a couple minutes swinging punches and dodging fists.

'harry?!'

i'm about to reply when liam clocks me on the jaw and i go down. pain explodes in my head as i hit the ground. i swear i see a couple stars before my vision clears a bit and my head continues to throb in pain.

'oh my god harry, man i'm so sorry!' liam shouts rushing over. 

'harry?! holy shit are you okay?' zayn says as he rushes over and helps me sit up. 

a rush of dizziness envelopes me and i feel really sick. i take a deep breath and look at them both. 

'yeah i think so.' i say slowly. 

i blink my eyes a couple times trying to make the dizzy feeling go away, but white spots are now clouding my vision.

'okay maybe not.' i say.

all i could hear was ringing and zayn and liam shouting my name before everything went black.

 

i was getting annoyed at the constant beeping next to me. i groaned before opening my eyes a little. well i was in a hospital thats for sure. white walls and rubbing alcohol sprayed like perfume.

and i'm still really tired. 

i hear sniffling from beside me so i turn my head a little. pain explodes through my head and throbs in steady pumps. 

louis. 

he's crying right beside me. my heart jumps and i finally register that he's holding my hand. is this a dream? is he really here? 

'lou?' i say quietly. my throat really hurts.

his head shoots up. i can barely see the tears running down his face. it's too bright in here.

'hey harry.' he sniffles. 'i'm so glad you're ok.' he smiles gently and strokes the side of my face with his soft hands. i can see he's wearing a light pink sweater and a black skater skirt. 

he's so pretty.

'lou? i'm tired.'

'then go to sleep love. get some rest.' he says.

'my head really fucking hurts.' i groan.

he giggles and sniffles again. oh god i've missed that sound. 

'go to sleep love, i'll get the nurses to get you some medicine.' he says and kisses me on the forehead. 

'thanks lou. i love you. i'm so sorry.' i say.

'i know love, i know. i love you too.' i hear him say quietly.

 i succumb to my heavy eye lids and fall asleep with a small smile on my face.


	12. _

_louis p.o.v._

it's been a couple weeks since zayn came to speak to me. i've sort of been on autopilot ever since. harry hasn't come back to try to talk to me, so i guess thats good.

'hey lou?' i feel el's hand on my shoulder, breaking my train of thought.

'yeah.' i reply, looking to her from my place on the floor. i've been stocking stuff ever since harry came in. i don't want to risk running into anyone.

'i'm going on my break.' she pauses. 'can you take the register?' 

my heart races and my goodness am i pathetic. i need to get over myself and face this. i let out a deep breath and nod. el smiles sheepishly before rushing off to the locker rooms. i put down the box of straws i'm holding, get up from the floor and walk to the front. 

over the length of the half hour nothing happens in terms of weird customers or noticing people, but as el is taking over the cash register an ambulance pulls up in front of the gym.

harry's gym.

i watch as the paramedics rush in and a couple minutes later rush back out with a body on the gurney. i can't see anything distinguishable about the person, but then zayn and liam rush out. my heart plummets.

zayn is on his phone speaking rapidly, and liam is talking to the paramedics looking guilty.

i rush to the back, not able to stand and stare any longer. i slam the door to the small locker room and sit down on one of the benches.

i can't help but feel worried, but i won't do anything about it. i can't. 

after a couple of deep breaths i get up, check my make up and get back to work, stocking items and organizing everything.

my shift comes to a close, so i gather my things, not even bothering to check my phone and head out. el catches me just as i open the door. 

'you okay lou?' she asks. i only nod. 'i know you know that was harry.' she pushes.

'yeah. i know.' i sigh.

'are you gonna check on him? i know you still love him.' she says.

'i don't know.' and with that i get into my car and leave.

i get home and immediately start a cup of tea. as the water is boiling i take a quick shower, removing all my make up and putting on moisturizer. after my shower i put on my favorite pair of p.j's. a large shirt with a cartoon cupcake on the front and the matching pink shorts with cupcakes all over them.

i slip on my house slippers and finish making my tea.

i plop down on my couch and finally look at my phone.

i scroll though a couple of twitter and facebook notifications and a voicemail from zayn?

i unlock my phone and go straight to the phone app to open the message.

'hey louis.' zayn's voice starts. he sounds exhausted. 'um, harry's in the hospital, there was an accident at the gym. liam socked him a pretty good one,' he pauses and theres someone talking in the background, zayn says a couple of 'it's okay's, must be liam. zayn continues, 'and he hit his head really hard on the way down. doctors say he has a severe concussion and he's in a coma right now. they didn't say how long he'd be out, but i thought you should know.' he finishes quietly.

the voicemail ends and i check the call time. one hour ago.

i must have zoned out because when i check the time again my tea's gone cold and it's eleven o'clock.

i get up and wash my mug. as i'm turning the kitchen light off the flat door opens and niall walks in. 

'hey babe.' he says with a grin, but it falters. 'hey what's wrong? why the tears?' 

'what?' i reach my hand up to my face and feel the wetness. 'oh, i didn't even realize. been sitting on the couch with tea the last couple hours.' i respond.

'what happened.' niall asks. 'you zoned out for two hours.'

'zayn called.' niall opens his mouth to say something, but i hold my hand up. 'harry's in the hospital in the coma. liam hit him too hard and he hit his head on the way down, severe concussion.'

'oh.'

'yeah.'

'you gonna go see him?'

i look to him surprised. 'that's the last thing i thought you would say.' i chuckled.

niall shrugged. 'what can i say? i'm just a nice person.' he says playfully. i giggle.

'i'm going to bed. i need to try and sleep.' i say kissing his cheek. i mutter a small goodnight.

he mutters it back and i walk to my room, lay down and close my eyes.

i wake up from sunlight hitting my face. with a groan i stuff my face into my pillow. i lay there for a couple seconds then roll over to look at my clock. eight thirty. i sigh. no work today.

i slip out of bed and into the bathroom doing my usual morning routine and putting on light make up. eyeliner and mascara.

i get dressed in a purple sweater and black jeans, and head to the kitchen to make tea.

niall is probably still asleep.

after making my tea i sit on the couch.

should i visit harry?

do i want to visit harry?

yes.

when do i go? i don't want zayn or liam to see me.

i gasp internally. what about his family?

zayn and liam will most likely be at work in the middle of the day, but his family.

i'll go at lunch time. his room will most likely be empty.

lunch time comes around and i throw my purse over my shoulder, slip on my black vans, and get in the car.

getting to the hospital i park and head inside to the front desk.

'hi, can you tell me where harry styles' room is?' i ask the nice looking nurse.

'and you are?' she looks at me with a raised brow.

'the boyfriend.' i smile politely.

her eyes widen and she nods. 'room 402'

with a small thank you i head down the hallway and find the room on my right.

i take a deep breath and slide the door open.

i cover my mouth in a gasp and tears spring to my eyes.

harry is lying on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask around his nose and mouth and a nasty looking bruise stretching from the bottom of his eye to his jaw on the left side of his face. several i.v tubes are sticking out of his arms.

the middle aged woman sitting in the chair next to harry, holding his hand, looks up.

she must be harry's mother, they have very similar features.

'who are you?' she asks quietly.

'louis.'

her eyes widen. 'you're the boy harry always talks about.'

i blush at her words.

'where have you been? i thought you'd be the first to be here.' she says, confusion lacing her words.

'harry... harry and i had an argument. well it was more of me yelling at him and then he hit me and i rand and have refused to talk to him since. but then zayn left me a message yesterday and i had to come see him, you know.' i found myself unable to stop the words from falling from my mouth and the tears i tried to hold back fell as well.

'he hit you?' she asked angrily. i only nodded. 'oh sweetheart.' she exclaimed, coming over to wrap me in a hug. 'oh i'm going to have a firm talk with him when he wakes up.' 

i chuckled wetly into her shoulder. 'i said some pretty awful things too.'

she pulls back and rests her hands on my shoulders. 'oh love, we all say things in the heat of the moment, but harry should've known better.' she says, wiping my tears away with her thumbs. 'oh and i'm anne by the way, that buffoon's mother.' she smiles.

i giggle and give a smile in return. 

'come on.' she pulls me over to the bedside where she was sitting prior to my entrance.

'i'm getting over what he did. i'm not forgiving him anytime soon. don't think i ever can.' i sigh. 'but i still love him. i'm sorry.' i say looking down.

'darling it's okay. i understand and i'm sure harry will too.' she looks to harry. 'do you think you could still be with him?' 

i look to harry and think. 'i don't know yet.' i reply honestly.

about an hour later, after small chit chat and quiet moments i stand.

'please don't tell anyone i was here.' i say to anne. 'not even harry.'

she must understand because she smiles and nods. 'you can come by the same time and i'll go to the cafe so you can have some time alone.' she says. 'my husband and his father couldn't come because they both had work, his sister comes by at night with zayn and liam, so it's just me during the day.' she smiles. 'i won't say anything.' 

'thank you.'

that's how it continued for a week. i visited around lunch time, anne would go to the cafe and i'd sit with harry. holding his hand, and more often than not, be crying.

i walk into harry's room a week after meeting anne and sit in the familiar uncomfortable chair by harry's side and hold his hand.

my tears start flowing and i don't even bother stopping them anymore. i lean my head down, resting it on the edge of the bed.

'lou?' i hear a quiet groan.

my head shoots up. my heart galloping, but relief floods my system. harry's eyes are open slightly and his head is turned in my direction.

'hey harry.' i sniffle a little. 'i'm so glad you're okay.' i smile and reach to stroke his face softly.

it feels so natural already. like nothing happened. nothing went wrong.

'lou, i'm tired.' he says groggily.

'then go to sleep love. get some rest.'

'my head really fucking hurts.' he groans, scrunching his face up.

i giggle a little. he's such a child. 'go to sleep love. i'll get the nurses to bring you some medicine.' i say softly, kissing his forehead.

he smiles dopily. 'thanks lou. i love you. i'm so sorry.' he says innocently.

my eyes start watering again. 'i know love, i know. i love you too.' i admit in a small voice.

he continues to smile as his eyelids droop and a couple seconds later he's asleep.

i sniffle once more and kiss his forehead. 

'you'll never get a more honest harry than a dopey harry.' anne says from the door way.

i jump in surprise and face her wiping my face of tears.

'he woke up.' i chuckle.

she only smiles and nods.

'i'm gonna go. i have work in an hour.' i didn't. 

but i could stay. i wouldn't be coming back either. now that harry's woken up once he'll be waking up in a couple hours like he's only slept overnight.

'okay, i'll tell the doctors he woke up.' 

i nod and fast walk all the way to my car.

getting home i walk straight passed niall and into my room and don't come out till dinner.

'you good?' is all niall asks and when i nod he doesn't push it. just goes back to watching golf and drinking his nth bottle of beer.

my sleep that night was restless, replaying the 'i love you's over and over again.

i can't believe our first 'i love you's were in the hospital while harry was high on meds and after we had a huge fight. everyone else seemed to know that i already loved him so i never denied it, but that was the first time we said anything of the sort to each other. i was so happy, but i also felt a weight on my chest.

but the words were real. i could feel them.

i woke up to my phone vibrating on my bedside table. i let it go to voicemail before checking it.

zayn left a voicemail, again. he'd been giving me updates every other day on how harry was doing. it was really thoughtful. i never answered his calls, but i always listened to the messages even when i was visiting harry myself. 

so i listened.

'hey lou.' the messages always started like that. 'harry woke up this morning. it's great! his concussion is almost fully healed the doctors say. he should be out in a couple days.' zayn pauses for a long moment. 'he really wants to see you.' and yeah my heart aches at that. 'he says you were in the hospital with him. holding his hand. he really wants to see you. you know he's really sorry.' the voicemail ends.

'i know.' i say to my empty room.

i feel a little guilty.

have i ignored him for too long?


	13. =

_harry's p.o.v._

i groan as my eyes flutter open to the bright hospital room. i feel a warm hand in mine and whip my head to the side, expecting to see louis.

it's my mum.

was that a dream? louis sitting by my side, holding my hand, saying 'i love you'.

my eyes widen. 

he said 'i love you.' 

to me.

'hi love, how are you feeling.' mum asks me, it's only then do i realize my head is pounding.

i lift my hand not held by my mum and rub my temple closing my eyes.

'my head hurts like a bitch.' i groan.

she lightly smacks my arm and i flinch.

'watch your tongue.' she says with a stern yet soft face. only my mum can do that.

i mumble out a sorry. the door to my room opens and i snap my head in that direction, once again expecting louis to walk through the door, but to my disappointment it's only a nurse. 

she smiles, and says cheerily, 'ah mr. styles you're awake! how are you feeling.' she grabs the clipboard at the end of my bed and walks towards my i.v fiddling with it.

'feel like my head was stomped on by an elephant.' i reply.

'well thats normal when you've had an accident like yours. do you remember what happened?' 

'yeah, liam and i were training and he hit me pretty hard, then i fell and got dizzy.' i say looking down at my hands.

'good, no memory loss. just to let you know you have been in a come for the past week and a half, with a severe concussion and it seems you're doing just fine coming out of it. we will need to do a few c.t, c.a.t, and m.r.i's of your head just to make sure nothings wrong, then you'll be able to go home in about two days.' she explained writing a few things on the clipboard and then smiling at me. she's very nice. nothing like the nurses i've had from previous hospital visits.

i nod and smile back. she puts the clipboard back at the end of my bed then asks if i need anything else. i only ask for a little food, she nods and leaves.

i feel my mum card her fingers through my hair and i relax back into my pillows and close my eyes.

'i'm so glad you're okay darling.' she says.

i hum before turning my head to face her.

'mum, did louis come by? i swear he was here, right where you're sitting and he-' i paused. 'he- he kissed my forehead and told me he loved me.' i look to her.

sadness envelopes her face and she sighs. 'i'm sorry darling, but he wasn't here.' 

'oh.' 

i lay back against my pillows and stare at the ceiling. my mum is still holding my hand, stoking it every so often.

a few minutes later the nurse from before walks in with a plate of lunch. nothing too big, a sandwich with some turkey, lettuce, tomato and mayo, along with a small bowl of fruit and a juice container.

'i'm gonna call zayn, liam and your sister to tell them you're awake.' she says standing. 

i only nod and she walks into the hallway. i start to nibble on my food and think.

was it really a dream? was louis not actually here? but it felt so real. so real.

mum walked back in a few minutes later and sat back down. i continued to eat and when i was finished we called the nurse to get the tray.

a couple hours later gemma, liam, and zayn walked into the room and rushed to me.

'mate i am so sorry! i didn't mean to hit you that hard, didn't mean to hit you at all really. i'm so sorry.' liam apologized in a rush. 

i chuckled. 'no harm done mate, we're boxers, it comes with the job.' 

liam didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway. i talked to zayn and gemma for a little while longer before visiting hours were up and then went to bed.

the next day was lots of tests and picture taking of my brain, but the doctor said i'd be able to go home in the morning as long as i took it easy for the next couple weeks. that would only happen for the first week then i have my semi-final match.

the day after that i was up and at 'em. i got to my flat and face planted on my bed. laying there for a couple of minutes i realize i need to eat something. getting up i walk to my kitchen sliding past the table and open the fridge. 

nothing. 

i sigh and stand straight, closing the door and spin around. 

on the table sit's a small container next to a soup container. with a note on top.

i walk over carefully, who the hell was in my house?

i pick up the note and read the messy scrawl;

_hi,_

_i heard from zayn you'd be coming home today._

_just because i'm not a fan of you right now does not mean i don't care. so i made you the only thing i can cook._

_i know i've been rude by ignoring you, but what you did really hurt and i know i'm partly to blame because i wouldn't listen to you, but it still hurt and i'm slowly getting over it._

_i hope you feel better and don't strain your self. also don't come looking for me, i'll see you when i'm ready please._

_lou xx_

_p.s. you should really move the spare key. you're so predictable haz._

i grinned. he is so cute, it'll be hard not to go and see him after this, but i have to listen. i'll wait.

i put the note down to the side and picked up the small container and opened it.

it smelled amazing. i opened the soup container and chuckled.

_chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham, and a side of homemade mash potatoes._

 


	14. +

_louis p.o.v._

my heart is still beating, and it's been twenty minutes since i got back from harry's flat.

i lay my head onto the armrest of my couch and stare at the blank telly screen. 

i sigh, i hope harry likes what i made him. and i hope he listens to my note.

i'm planning to go to his match next week, i still don't know if i'll talk to him, but i still want to support him.

the flat door opens with a slam and niall walks in yelling, 'what up my main bitch!?'

i scoff and sit up to look at him over the back of the couch. 

'you peasant, i am the queen!' i glare at him. 

we both glare at each other for a few seconds before busting into laughing fits.

our laughs dying down, niall walks over to the couch after shutting the door and plops down with a grunting sigh.

'so what's up queen lou? i heard from zayn that harry was discharged today.' he says looking over to me.

i told niall the whole story of what happened that night with harry a little bit ago. he's still not fond of harry, but he gave me a good whack over the head for being stupid and not bothering to listen to any explanation.

i smile. 'yeah this morning.'

'you gonna go see him?' he asks.

'not yet. i'm gonna go to his match next week though. support and all.'

niall only nods. 

 

before i know it, it's the day of the semi-final match.

i'm getting ready now, plain black jeans, a cute purple sweater with large daisy's all over it, and a pair of white three inch heeled boots.

i'm just putting the finishing touches on my hair and light makeup when my phone rings. grabbing it off of my bedside table i look at the caller id.

zayn.

i haven't answered any of his calls, and i know exactly why he's calling now.

i press the green answer button and lift the phone to my ear.

'hello?'

nothing. just breathing.

'zayn, i know you're there.' i say quietly.

 _'louis.'_ zayn says a little shocked.  _'um, hi. i wasn't expecting you to pick up, got used to just leaving messages.'_  

'yeah, sorry about that.'

_'it's fine yeah... i get it.'_

i don't say anything in reply.

_'so, um, harry's match is today.'_

'i know.'

he doesn't say anything for a little while.  _'are you coming?'_

'i, yeah, i'm going.' 

 _'oh.'_  a rush of air hits my ear from the other side of the phone.  _'good. i'll see you here then.'_ he sounds hopeful.

'yeah, see you there.' and with that i hang up.

i sigh and throw my phone into my purse, throw my purse over my shoulder and leave my room.

getting out of the car where the match is held the place looks like an abandoned warehouse. walking inside i cringe a little, it's stuffy and smells like sweat and old dirty clothes. it's a lot nicer on the inside though.

i follow the crowd to the entrance of the arena and hand my ticket to the guard who rips off a piece and gives me back the stub. it only gets hotter and stuffier from there.

people are shouting and talking obnoxiously loud all around as i shuffle to my seat. 

finally finding it i huff and sit down placing my purse in my lap and try not to touch the large sweaty middle aged man next to me, who munches on smelly jalapeño covered nachos. i try not to show my distaste.

after looking around a bit i spot a concessions stand and practically sprint over. i buy myself two bottles of cold water and stand by the window thats near the stand. 

oh thank god fresh air. 

'what's a cutie like you doing here all alone, huh, princess?' a voice questions from beside me.

i shiver in disgust because god he just sounds creepy. i turn to the voice and shiver again, he looks creepy too. 

the man is almost a head taller than me, shaggy brown hair and muddy brown eyes, his nose is too large and lips are too thin, and his body isn't something i'd like to look at either.

he must have mistaken my shivers as me thinking he was attractive because a smirk made it's way onto his face.

'please leave me alone.' i say.

'awe, but i know you want to come with me right? god you're sexy.' 

ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew

'yeah, no. now please leave me alone.' i try to walk past him, but he grabs my arm and pulls me front first into his chest.

oh god he stinks.

'now now princess, don't fight it.' he says trailing his hand down my back.

oh god. ew ew ew ew ew.

why isn't anyone noticing this?!

'i'm pretty sure he said to leave him alone. he even said please.' a deep voice says from behind the gross stinky man.

i freeze. no. i know that voice. the only voice that can melt my insides.

'oh yeah? what are you gonna-' the gross man cuts off when he lets go of my waist and spins around. 'holy shit. harry styles.'

i watch his eyes go wide. he lets go of my arm too, and i quickly take a couple very large steps away from him and closer to harry. i end up about a meter away from him.

harry looks as good as always. his long hair is pulled back into a bun, his hands are wrapped and arms crossed over his gorgeous chiseled chest and abs... i mean chest and abs. he wears his gyms boxing shorts and a pair of nike running shoes.

'bloody hell. i'm a huge fan mate! you are ama-' the man gets cut off by harry's harsh voice.

'i don't give a shit whether you're a fan or not, you just sexually harassed my boyfriend and you are lucky i'm not pounding your face into the pavement right now.' harry says with a cold voice and a piercing glare.

my eyes widened, and so did the gross man's. i've never seen harry like this.

his voice. 

i'm melting.

harry called over one of the security guards. 'throw this man out and make sure he doesn't come back, ever.'

'yes, sir.' 

the security guard, a big burly man, grabs gross man in a tight hold and drags him off. i just watch.

'you okay lou?' harry's voice startles me.

i look over to him, 'yeah. i'm good thanks.' i decide not to say anything about the 'boyfriend' thing, not the best timing.

he takes a step forward, and i can't help but flinch and take a step back quickly.

the look in his eyes is heartbreaking.

'i'm so sorry louis, i hope you know that.' he says quietly, i somehow hear him over the noise.

'i know harry, and i accept your apology, but i can't forgive you yet.'

he nods. the announcers voice booms over the loudspeakers saying the match will start in ten minutes.

'good luck.' i say with a smile.

he nods in thanks, shoots me a smile and runs off.

i quickly find my seat and the match begins not long after.

shouts and screams, along with hard punches and blood, goes on for almost an hour.

harry comes out as the winner and he's got the biggest smile on his face as the referee holds his wrist up. he's got a cut on his cheek, a split lip, and several bruises, but he looks so happy.

i cheer from my seat and grin. when almost everyone has filed out of the arena i find my way into the back, but not knowing where to go i ask a security guard who looks at me weirdly before radioing another guard. 

zayn comes walking up to us not three minutes later with a smile on his face.

'hey glad you came. harry said he saw you earlier.' he says.

'yeah. some creep was groping me and harry stopped him.' i reply with a blush.

zayn only smiles then gestures me to follow. he leads me to a locker room where liam is talking to harry with a serious expression as harry packs his gym bag. zayn clears his throat and they both look our way. harry shoots up, but trips on something and stumbles a little. i giggle at his clumsiness. god it feels like when we first met. i can see the start of a blush on his cheeks.

liam grins, 'louis! good to see you.' 

i laugh, 'hi liam.'

harry is just staring at me.

i can feel a blush creep onto my face as harry continues to blatantly stare. liam hits him upside the head and he blinks, shaking from whatever trance he was in. 

'h-hey.' he says a little embarrassed.

i grab my purse strap with both hands, squeeze it out of nervous habit, and smile.

'i have to get going, but i wanted to say congrats with making it to the finals.'

his eyes widen and he flushes a cute pink color. 

't-thanks.' he pauses. 'um, are you- do you-' he huffs. 'will you go to the final match.' he finally gets out.

i don't say anything for a couple seconds and his face falls slightly with each passing one. slowly, i nod.

'yeah,' i say quietly. 'i'll be there.' i smile.

he's positively beaming at that, 'good.'

and next.

the final match.

 


	15. `

_louis p.o.v_  

three days since the semi-final match and here i am. 

frankly, i should've done this weeks ago, but i am an utterly selfish twat.

i heave out a sigh and knock three times on the door in front of me.

i'm crazy, but i have to do this.

'one second!' a muffled voice sounds from behind the door.

i stand patiently taking  a couple deep breaths to try to slow my speeding heart.

the door swings open, revealing a very shirtless harry wearing only grey sweatpants that ride low on his hips. 

jesus fucking christ.

he's holing a tub of ice cream and a spoon, his eyes are red rimmed, tear tracks clear on his face and he sniffles.

'lou?' his voice is nasally and laced with confusion.

'hi,' he just stands there. 'um, could i come in?'

he  wipes his face, sniffles, and nods quickly, opening the door wider and stepping a side.

with a muffled thanks i step inside.

'are you okay?' i ask when he sniffles again.

he whips his head back to me after closing the door.

'what?' he asks dumbly, his spoon hanging from his mouth.

i whip my finger around my face in circular motions.

i can see when it clicks in his head, 'oh! yeah. just watching  _'love actually'_. gets me every time.' he chuckles.

thats when i hear the telly from the living room. that is so harry. i laugh internally at the sight in my mind of the big bad boxer harry curled up on the couch, eating ice cream, and crying because of a chick flick. i nod. he gestures to the couch, and we both sit. he shuts of the telly and puts his ice cream and spoon on the coffee table then faces me.

'so, whats up?' he asks quietly.

i take a couple seconds to gather my thoughts before blurting, 'i'm sorry.'

he opens his mouth, and his eyebrows raise in confusion, but i cut him off.

'i've been so selfish and such a dick for ignoring you after that night. it wasn't all your fault and i'm sorry for not letting you explain anything, and jumping to conclusions, and making you angry, but those weren't mine and they were used and tucked under your bed and i flipped! and i know i shouldn't have. i should've let you explain instead of being a selfish prick and making everything about me!' everything poured out of me quickly and my voice cracked, but i couldn't stop and by the end i had a couple tears making their way down by face, but i felt so much better saying it.

harry stared at me wide eyed in shock. it was quiet for a couple minutes before harry looked down to his lap and fiddled with his fingers.

'they were my sisters.' he mumbles.

wait what? 'what?' 

'the panties, they were gemma's, my sister. she came over the night before, crying because her and her boyfriend had a fight. we fell asleep on my bed after i comforted her a little. i didn't know they were there.' he insisted, lifting his head. 'she must have dropped them while she was changing or something.' he explains.

'oh my god.' i say quietly in disbelief.  flipped out for nothing! 'now i feel like an even bigger twat!' i wail.

harry startles at my outburst, but rushes to my side. 

'hey! no, lou. i'm the 'big twat' here. i had the audacity to lay a hand on you! i don't know what was going through my head, but i was just so angry you were saying those things about yourself like that. i honestly feel so ashamed of myself.' his face falls, and he looks at me with so much emotion i can't explain.

i can tell he wants to touch me, by the look on his face and the way his hands twitch. and i pout for a second before launching myself into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face there. he's still not holding me though, he's tense and his arms are still at his sides.

'hold me you idiot, i missed you so much.' i mumble into his neck.

thats all it takes before his arms are wrapping around my middle in a vice grip, his face is buried in my neck and takes a deep breath.

'jesus i've missed you so much, please let's not do this ever again. i have never and will never cheat on you so please never think like that.' he says breathily. 

we hold each other for what feels like an eternity, but still  not long enough before i pull away from him and rest my forehead on his.

'yeah, and you, please no ending up in the hospital anytime soon, that scared me to death.' i pause,  _should probably tell the truth about that too_. 'please don't be upset with anne, i told her to keep quiet.' i say quietly.

'what? you met my mum? keep quiet? about what?' he questions pulling back to look at me.

i squeeze my eyes shut. 'i went to visit you, when you were in a coma. everyday at lunch time, and i told your mum to not say anything to anyone.' i mumble.

i peak one eye open and harry has a look of shock on his face, his eyes widen just a little and he looks straight at me. 'so that wasn't a dream?' he says breathlessly.

i shake my head slowly. 'no you woke up that day, and then i knew you were gonna wake up soon after so i left. i'm sorry. i wasn't ready to face you when you were fully awake.'

'did you mean it?' is all he asks.

i raise an eye brow in confusion, then realize. oh! oh. i blush profusely and nod shyly.

he lets out a breath of relief and rests his forehead back to mine. 

'i love you so much louis, you have no idea.' he murmurs quietly. his eyes close and he visibly relaxes like a thousand pound weight has been taken off his shoulders.

i gasp and my eyes tear up.

'i love you too, you have no idea.' i steal his words and giggle. it feels like fireworks are exploding in my heart, the good kind.

his eyes snap open and his grin is so wide it looks painful, his eyes flit to my lips and i can't help but smile.

'just kiss me you fool!' i chuckle.

he dives for my lips. 

god i've missed kissing him.


	16. ~

_harry p.o.v._

i wake up with a comfortable weight on my chest. blinking the sleep from my eyes i look down to see louis curled up to me, mouth open slightly with little puff of air escaping onto my bare chest.

we're not peachy peachy yet, but he's here with me now and we explained everything and he apologized yesterday so i'm happier than i have been in a couple weeks.

slowly i untangle myself from him and replace my body with my pillow and walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

pancakes sound really good right now. i gather everything i need, mix the batter, and get cooking.

after i have about three successful pancakes i hear a sigh of relief from the kitchen doorway. i spin around to see louis standing there with his arms close to his chest and a large t-shirt on that stops mid thigh, most likely one of mine.

i smile at him, 'i'm making pancakes, had a weird craving for them for some reason.'

he giggles, giving me a large grin and walks over to me. 'smells wonderful.' he says quietly, stepping up to his tip toes and giving me a peck on the lips. i chuckle and slide my hand around his waist then go back to making the pancakes. i feel his arms go around my waist and his head rest against my chest.

sliding the last pancake onto the plate i set on the side of the stove, i announce, 'all done.'

louis jumps in my arms, startled. i look down to him, his eyes are fluttering open and i chuckle amusedly. 

'babe, did you fall asleep standing?'

he huffs, pouting. 'no, i was just resting my eyes.' he mumbles.

'okay, well the pancakes are done so why don't you grab some plates and forks and i'll take the pancakes to the table and grab the butter and syrup.'

he nods, yawning and rubbing his eyes with little fists and walks to the cabinets. i'm dying from cuteness, an overdose of cuteness. that'll be on my tomb stone you know, 'here lies harry styles, famous athlete, loving boyfriend, brother, and son, death by cuteness.'

a couple minutes later we are sitting at the table two pancakes on each of our plates and smiles on our faces.

'so, what do you wanna do today?' i ask louis. 'oh i forgot to ask, you are deffinitely coming to the final right? you'll be there?'

he scoffs, 'oh course i'll be there why do you even need to confirm that?' i raise an eyebrow. he coughs, 'right. well from now on i'll always be there, but take it easy haz, yeah? i mean you came out of the hospital a week ago and you're just lucky that that guy in the semi-final didn't knock your head in.'

'a week and a half.' i state, he rolls his eyes.

'whatever, fine, but take it easy yeah? don't wanna see you in a hospital for a while got it?' he stated pointing his fork at me.

i laugh and grin at the little pout on his face. 'yeah babe i promise, so back to my other question. what do you wanna do today?' i ask again, watching him scoop another piece of pancake into his mouth.

he finishes chewing, places his fork down on the table and moves his arms up so that his chin is rested on the backs of his hands. he squints his eyes.

'how 'bout.' he pauses, i'm assuming for dramatic effect. I'm still chewing my food. 'netflix and chill.' he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

my eyes widen and i choke on the piece of pancake in my mouth. during my choking fit i can hear the fit of giggles louis has reduced to. after we both catch our breath and i drink down half a glass of water, louis looks to me again.

'i'm serious though, like, literal netflix and chill, not that shit that everyone insinuates with it.' he says with another giggle. he sighs, 'plus, i'm too lazy right now to put on all my makeup and get ready.'

'babe you look good without makeup.' 

'yeah said no one ever.' he scoffs.

my mouth transforms into a half smirk and i chuckle. he doesn't even know.

os thats what we do all day, lay cuddled up on the couch with snacks on the coffee table and netflix playing episodes upon episodes of random shows. at one point louis falls asleep on my chest during an episode of bones and i can't help but take in his peaceful features.

'i love you.' i whisper quietly and kiss the top of his hair.


	17. [

harry p.o.v.

'you'll be here right?' i questioned louis over the phone.

 _'yes, love, i'll be there don't worry. your match starts an hour after i get off work so i'll be there fifteen minutes later.'_  he replied.

i let out a breath. 'okay, okay good.'

louis chuckles,  _'stop worrying and go get ready. i'll see you in a couple hours yeah?'_

'okay, yeah. bye, i love you.' i quietly agreed. 

i am internally freaking out because today is the final match of the tournament and it starts in four hours.

 _'i love you too.'_  louis says, i can hear the small smile in his voice. 

we both hang up.

I have one hour of training right now then a shower and small rest, then warm up and fight.

i'm freaking out.

but louis will be here after he finishes work, and hopefully him being here will calm me down.

'harry! lets go!' liam yells, walking into the locker room and clapping his hands loudly. 'mate, you okay?' he asks.

i nod and let out a long sigh. 'just really nervous, and it doesn't help that louis isn't here.'

we are currently at the gym where the tournament is being held. it's a fifteen minute drive from my gym, and that means a fifteen minute drive distance from louis as opposed to a three minute walk across the street.

'you'll be fine, no need to be nervous, trust me i got a look at the other guy and he stands no chance against you. plus louis will be here for the match.' he reassures me.

'yeah, okay, let's go then.' i let out another sigh and pick up my gloves then follow liam out of the locker room.

*~*~*~*~*~*

it's five minutes before the match starts and louis is still not here! he texted me earlier saying he'd be fifteen minutes late because someone didn't arrive for there shift, but now its half an hour after that and i'm flipping out.

what if he got into an accident?

what if he was mugged?

what if...

what if he really didn't want to come after all?

before i know it i'm being announced on the loud speaker along with my opponent. i look over to the other corner and my eyes almost pop out of my head.

'liam! i thought you said the guy had no chance against me! look at him!' i whisper shout at liam over the ring ropes.

the guy is huge! as tall as me, wide and broad shouldered, lots of muscle, and he looks angry...

jesus christ i'm going to die.

'liam!' i whisper shout again. he gives my an apologetic look, and then the bell to start the match is ringing. 

no! it can't start yet! louis isn't here!

~*~*~*~*~

louis p.o.v.

'bye el!' i yell as i rush out of work and to my car. i'm already running late because of some stupid new kid who didn't show up on time.

throwing my stuff in the back seat i jump into the front seat and start my car almost peeling out of the parking lot. 

okay fifteen minutes and i'll be there. stopping at a light i subconsciously reach for my phone in the passengers seat only to grab nothing. i glance over and then remember my phone is still in my bag. ugh.

i drive for another ten minutes before reaching traffic. 

'you have got to be fucking kidding me.' i mutter to myself.

i sit there for another five minutes before getting antsy. no, no, no, no, no! come on this can't be happening! i'm so close.

i lean up in my seat to try and get a better look at what's up ahead. it seems so far it's only traffic trying to get the same place i'm trying to go, but another ten minutes and so much inching forward my toes hurt, i see theres an accident as well.

'just fucking fantastic.' i groan.

at this point i'm half an hour late and the match is close to starting. another ten minutes of traffic and i'm finally passed the accident. 

finally! 

smooth sailing now. i practically speed to the venue thats two minutes away and go around the back where harry said i could park so it would be easier. i flash a pass to the security guard at the gate and go right in, parking, and launching myself out and into the venue once my purse is in my hand.

i make my way through the crowd of people cheering and shouting. ugh it's ten minutes into the match already. 

my life is a function of tens, honestly.

i finally break through the crowd to the outside of the ring and quickly adjust my skirt, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear it. 

i look up and spot liam and zayn, then dart my eyes to the ring only to see harry get a powerful right hook to the jaw. he goes straight down like a rag doll and my heart is caught in my throat.

 


	18. {

_louis p.o.v._

i stood still as harry went down like a rag doll. my eyes were wide, my heart in my throat, and i wanted to jump in that ring and punch the other guy until he saw stars. 

but i knew i couldn't.

i run over to harry, flashing the security guard my clearance pass, who was struggling to get up on all fours.

'harry!' i shout. his head snaps up, but he closes his eyes in pain and lets out a breath.

zayn and liam stare at me in shock.

harry opens his eyes, 'where were you?' he questions.

'i'm sorry i'm late. new kid showed up late, the fucking dumb arse, and then there was traffic.' i scoff. 'but are you okay? i saw that hit.'

'yeah better now that you're here.' he grins cheekily. 

i roll my eyes. 'well then get up off your arse and fight!' i yell at him, giggling afterwards.

'thanks lou, for showing so much concern.' he says sarcastically with a smirk.

i giggle and blow him a kiss.

he stands up again and shakes himself out, cracking his neck from side to side and jumping up and down. the referee had been holding back his opponent this whole time and the bell rung to start the round.

right hooks, left hooks, uppercuts, and punches were thrown back and forth for the better part of the next half an hour. i'm watching from the side of the ring with zayn and liam, liam occasionally going closer and shouting suggestions to harry. 

harry has taken multiple hits and with each one i tense up in fear that it'll be his last one, but the other guy has taken a few more and at this point is swaying like he's dizzy. he's doing a good job of keeping standing though.

the shouts and cheers from the audience are deafening, the smell of this place is disgusting, and i can really only focus on harry.

another loud ring of the bell sounds through the large gym. 

the last round.

harry and the other guy are tied, so whoever wins this round wins the tournament. 

they circle each other for a little while, sizing each other up it looks like. then the other guy goes in for a punch to harry's stomach. harry easily blocks it with his elbows and then launches his right fist out knocking the other guy clear in the jaw.

a loud pop is heard and the guy drops.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_harry p.o.v._

the last round.

if i win this round i win the tournament.

the bell rings and with one last glance and louis, the round starts.

we circle each other for a few minutes. resting and calculating each other's weaknesses. my opponent, i didn't bother learning his name, is breathing like it physically pains him to do so. must have a broken rib. his right arm is slightly lower than his left, but straining just as much. good his punches will be weaker. his lip and eyebrow are busted, and he's forming a bruise on his left jaw.

if i hit him hard enough there, hopefully he'll go down.

i see him quickly step in and throw his fist out towards my chest, i block with my elbows and before i know it my right fist is launching out like a spring loaded bullet and hitting him straight on the bruise of his left jaw.

a loud pop sounds and he drops. 

i'm still defensive just incase while the ref goes to look at him.

'Knock Out!' he screams.

the entire gym erupts into deafening cheers, and i relax.

oh my god.

i can't believe it. i did it.

i stare in shock as the ref lifts up my arm in victory and the bell rings continuously. i'm handed the championship belt and the screams and cheers of the crowd are constant.

a weight lands and wraps around my body. 'you did it!' louis giggles wetly into my neck.

i drop to my knees, to tired to hold my own weight anymore, with louis still in my arms. i wrap my arms around him as tight as i can and bury my face into his neck. he pulls back, grabs my face in his hands and kisses me. i kiss back with as much force as i can muster.

'i'm so proud of you! oh my god harry you won!' he screams, laughing. 

i rip off my gloves and chuck them to the side of the ring, and see liam and zayn make their way through the ropes, both with huge smiles on there faces. 

'i told you! he had nothing on you!' liam shouts with a grin. i chuckle and nod.

'congrats harry, you did great!' zayn praises.

i look back to louis and see tears running down his face. i quickly wipe them with my thumbs and chuckle at him. 

'no need to cry love,' i say.

he giggles and sniffles. 'i'm so happy for you.' he buries his face into my neck again, hugging me tight. 'i love you so much.'

'i love you too.' i whisper.

'come on mate, lets go get you cleaned up and looked at yeah?' liam suggests.

louis quickly untangles himself from me and stands up, nodding like a mad man. 'yes, oh my god, come on, hurry up.' he says quickly with a worried look on his face. 

'alright love, give me a minute to get up, i'm exhausted.' i smile.

we eventually make it to the locker room after passing through the large crowd of fans and stopping to take a few pictures.

zayn and liam walk off to do management stuff while louis follows me to the locker room so that i can shower.

'oh i am so proud of you! you totally kicked his arse!' louis shouts when we enter the private locker room.

i chuckle. 'i'm pretty sure he kicked my arse too.' i respond, turning to face him.

'well, either way, i am riding you so hard tonight as a way of me saying congratulations.' he said stalking up to me and running a finger down my chest. 'you can just lay there, because you've worked hard today. let me take care of you, yeah?' he asked in a seductive whisper adding a cute pout at the end.

i swallowed. holy shit.

i don't think i've ever gotten showered and changed so fast in my life.

~*~*~*1917 words of smut by yours truly~*~*~*~

walking into my flat louis tosses his purse to the side and yanks my bag off my shoulder, throwing it into the living room. 

he grabs my hand and drags my to the bedroom where he pushes me back onto the bed.

'fuck haz, you looked so hot today. all sweaty and bulging muscles in that ring. fuck i'd have ridden you so hard even if you lost, but you didn't, and shit my boyfriend is a champion.' he grins.

i swallow, staring wide eyed at louis. just nodding dumbly along with his words. he crawls over me slowly with a smirk on his beautiful face, and as soon as he hovers over my face he crashes his lips to mine. we kiss frantically like it's our last, yet passionate like it'll never end. i pull his tongue into my mouth and suck on it, then let it go only to bite down on his lip. he whimpers and my cock twitches in my jeans at the sound.

'clothes, off, now.' he says between kisses. i quickly lift my shirt over my head and toss it to the side while louis frantically undoes my jeans and pulls them down along with my boxers. he smiles, leaning down to lick a fat stipe along the underside of my cock before he pushes himself off of the bed.

he smirks again and reaches for the hem of his oversized sweater lifting it slowly and gracefully over his head, throwing it off to the side. he kicks off his toms and twirls around letting his backside face me. looking coyly over his shoulder, he drags hands down his lower back and passed his bum, only to cup it in his hands. 

fuck, a show too.

he giggles at my wide eyed staring and raging hard on that stands tall and undoes the button of his jeans. he slips his thumbs in the waistline and wiggles just a little to pull them down, just enough to show the top of some very pretty black silk laced panties. he then continues to pull his jeans down, bending forward from his waist, sticking his arse out as he bends in half.

'fuck, so beautiful baby.' i moan out. 

tossing his jeans off of his feet he crawls over me once more smiling shyly. my hands grab his sides and follow the curve all the way to the swell of his delectable arse. i squeeze it once or twice before sliding my hands underneath feeling his bare skin.

'as much as i fucking love these panties, i want to see you naked love.' i say as i drag them down and help him get them off his legs. 

i run a finger through his cheeks and meet a slightly wet hole. i give louis a confused look. 

'i opened myself up this morning, so we don't have to take time from that.' he said lowly. 

jesus christ he is going to kill me.

'can i do it, please? god i love watching you stretch around my fingers.' i growl. his eyes widen and he flushes a pretty pink.

he gulps and nods, turning away from my and bending over, shuffling himself over my chest. i quickly grab the lube, slicking three fingers before tossing it to the side.

'fuck your hole is so pretty.' i whisper, staring at his fluttering rim. i circle one of my digits around his rim slowly, he whines and moves trying to get my finger to sink in.

i slap his cheek lightly, just enough to leave a nice pink color, he gasps in shock.

'hey. don't be greedy, i thought this night was a congratulations for me?' i chastise.

'it is! it is all about you. i'm sorry daddy.' he turns his head and smirks at me.

'oh fucking hell louis, are you trying to kill me?!' i groan and slam my head on the pillows, my cock twitching at his words.

he giggles, but doesn't answer and i feel his lips around the tip of my cock. 

'a-ah, fuck.' i moan.

i look up and around to see louis, with his eyes closed looking like he's in a state of bliss, suckling on my tip. my eyes roll back and i let out a loud moan when he takes me deeper into his warm mouth, my tip hitting the back of his throat. fuck i forgot he didn't have a gag reflex. how could i forget something like that!?

after catching my breath i look back to his hole, watching it flutter. bringing my finger up it slips inside easily with barely any resistance. louis moans and it travels through my dick, fuck. 

i quickly add another finger, pumping them in and out, then add a third scissoring all of them so he's fully stretched. louis lets my cock fall out of his mouth with a pop and takes a deep breath.

'i'm ready haz.' he states. he shuffles downwards hovering over my hard and slick member, still facing away from me, then takes it in his hand. 'I'll do all the work haz, yeah? so don't move even if you see me getting tired, it's all about you.' he says quietly. 'i love you.' he adds.

'i love you too.' i reply.

he guides me to his stretched hole and lowers himself slowly. he sighs and moans when the tip pops in then slams down. he cries out.

'fuck!' i yell. holy shit. 'lou? are you okay?'

he doesn't answer, only moans and then moves his hips in figure eight motions. god he feels amazing, and i have a perfect view of where he sinks onto me. my eyes roll back when he begins to bounce lightly and my head falls back onto the pillows.

god he's so tight, and warm, and the drag of his velvet walls on my cock feels amazing. my eyes open and look up to louis only to be brought with a wonderful sight.

goddamn it.

'you really are trying to kill me.' i groan out.

louis is pulling his arse apart, a cheek in each hand, giving a perfect view of his hole swallowing my cock. his back is curved away from me, his head hanging to the side as his mouth hangs open letting out little pants and moans. 

i shift my hips just a tiny bit upwards, and louis slams down at the same time, he screams and stills, his hole clamping down on me and tremors wracking through his body. he falls forward letting go of himself to bring his arms up to catch his fall.

i sit up quickly and he cries out as my dick shifts in him. i gather him up and bring his back to my chest running my finger over his stomach. 

'fuck, lou, did you come?' i ask in amazement. he twitches and whines as my fingers trace the strings of cum down his stomach. i look down over his shoulder and see his still hard cock laying between his legs.

'i-i'm sorry haz, i didn't mean to.' he whines out.

i shake my head quickly, 'god, no lou, shit that was so hot.' i trail kisses down his neck and cant my hips upward. his breath hitches. 'you're still hard love, can you come one more time for me? fuck i'd love to see that.' i question him, wrapping my arms around him. my right going across his chest, and my left wrapping around his stomach. 

he nods weakly, 'y-yeah, a-anything for y-you haz.' he breathes out.

i smile and kiss his neck then rearrange the both of us slowly somehow never slipping out of him. we end up sitting on the side edge of my bed facing my sliding mirror closet doors. louis is still on my lap, his legs spread and held apart by mine with my arms still securely wrapped around him. with my legs spread and each one of louis' legs over mine and held apart i can see perfectly where we connect in the mirror. 

louis lifts his head off my shoulder, looks foreward and gasps, another shiver wracking his body. lowering my hand that was secured around his stomach i cup his balls and lift them.

'fuck, lou, you looks so good like this, all spread out and held to me. beautiful.' i whisper.

he keens and bucks his hips, 'ah!' he lets out as he sinks back down on me. watching this happen in the mirror and feeling it at the same time is incredible. 

'come on love, ride me properly, you said you would right?' i taunt into his ear. he whines high in his throat and nods.

he starts up a small rhythm lifting himself as much as he can before sinking back down. with each down thrust i hold him tight and lift my hips, burying myself as deep into him as i can. we go slowly for a couple minutes, just enjoying the feel of each other, then lou whines out.

'haz.' elongating the vowel. 'please, daddy, please let me go faster.' he says in a breathless whine. 

fuck, what that word does to me. i let out a breathless 'go on baby.' and louis pick up his pace.

soon enough he's slamming himself down on my lap, skin slapping and breathless moans the only sound in the room.

i can feel the heat coiling in my stomach, as i watch us in the mirrors. my arms still wrapped around louis, who is frantically moving his hips as much as he can with me holding him tightly, and his rock hard cock slapping against my wrist from his movements.

'f-fuck, daddy, daddy, i'm close.' louis cries out. his voice sounding on the verge of tears.

shit, that just brought me ten times closer. 'me too baby, come for me yeah? come just from my cock baby.' i whisper in his ear.

three thrusts later louis seizes and stills when he slams down and comes untouched, his mouth open in a silent scream. the sight in the mirror has me coming not even a second later, my vision whiting out as i bury myself as deep as i can into louis' heat. 

when my vision clears i notice louis has gone slack against me, his cock twitching against my wrist and his body occasionally twitching at slight movements made by me. he's breathing heavily against my neck and i see in the mirror his eyes are closed.

'lou?' i ask quietly. i stare into the mirror and release his balls, my hand sliding over his sensitive cock in the process. 

louis whimpers and shakes his head weakly, 'no, no, i can't haz, i'm sorry, i cant.' his voice shakes.

'shh, shh, lou, it's okay baby, i'm sorry i know you're sensitive, i'm sorry love i didn't mean to touch, it's okay.' i reassure him.

he lets out a sigh of relief, i chuckle lightly and he whines again, the vibrations causing him a little discomfort. 

with one last look at the mirror i carefully lift louis off of my lap, he whimpers quietly, but sighs when i lay him down. running to the bathroom i grab a wet flannel and clean myself up then do the same for louis. throwing the flannel in the dirty hamper, i crawl into bed and pull louis to my chest.

'was it good? was i good?' louis asks, his voice riddled with sleep.

'yes love, it was amazing, and you were perfect.' i say in reply. 

he sighs happily and cuddles closer with a small smile on his face. 'congrats haz, i love you.'

'i love you too.' i say kissing the top of his head and closing my eyes.


	19. ]

_harry p.o.v._

waking up to louis sleeping next to me is something i could definitely get used to. i asked him to move in with me last week and gave him a little key to my flat on a necklace for his birthday. the way his eyes lit up was so cute.

_louis was sitting on the couch in my living room reading a book quietly with a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him. a blanket was tucked around his waist, over his legs and his cute glasses were perched on his small nose. he was wearing my large white sweater that dropped off of one of his shoulders and bunched around his wrists creating sweater paws._

_i smiled at him from my spot standing in the doorway. i was going to do it, to ask him to move in with me. there wouldn't be all that much of a change because he pretty much lives here anyway. but to make it official, i would give him a key._

_i walked up behind him quietly and leaned down onto the back of the couch, hooking my chin over his shoulder. my right hand holding the long velvet necklace box behind my back._

_'what'cha reading there lou?'_

_he smiled, 'just some random romance novel i found at the store, but it's alright.' he laughed._

_'well, happy birthday my love, you're twenty four today, and happy christmas.' i smiled, kissing along his neck._

_'thank you love.' he said gently and lift his head up to kiss me._

_while kissing him i brought the box out from behind my back and held it in front of his book. he pulled away and looked down in confusion._

_'harry, you know you didn't have to get me anything.'_

_'just open it.' i said with a chuckle._

_he set his book down and gingerly took the box from my hand. pulling it open gently he gasped and snapped his head up towards me._

_'harry are you serious?!' he asked loudly in shock._

_'babe, why would i give you that if i wasn't. that's just cruel.' i chuckled._

_'then yes! oh my god.' he shouted and jumped over the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around my neck in a vice hug._

so here we are today, louis moved in officially a couple days ago and hasn't taken the key necklace off yet. i hope he never would.

louis stirs from his place across my chest. i look down and see his eyes flutter open as he sighs.

he stretches his legs down the bed and his arms stretch across my chest then relaxes. he tilts his head up.

'morning love.' i say. my voice still gravely from sleep.

he slightly shivers and i smirk. he smiles sleepily and pouts his lips for a kiss. i roll over him quickly and slot myself between his open thighs our bodies sliding together, still naked from our escapades last night, and kiss him.

our lips move slowly together lovingly and i can feel him smiling into the kiss.

'good morning.' he says once we pull away.

i stare into his eyes, getting lost in the twinkling gentle blue. i still can't believe the crush i had on him went somewhere and led us here. even after everything thats happened i wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

and yeah.

i could definitely get used to this.

 


	20. .

it's beautiful. the whole set up. louis remembers explicitly asking for it and then getting laughed at.

 

_they were with the wedding planner, louis couldn't even remember her name to be honest and he really wasn't going to try._

_she was rude to him, saying his shoes were tacky and his skirt didn't match his shirt._

_bitch please._

_so louis cussed her out, but harry calmed him down and apologized to the witch. and they went about their business._

_the wedding._

_ah louis was so excited! it was five months away._

_louis was a crying mess when harry proposed. harry walked into his work one day kissed him full on the mouth, said 'fuck it' and got down on one knee, pouring his heart out to louis._

_of course louis burst into tears, happy tears, as soon as harry pulled out the cute velvet blue box. he barely got out a choked, 'yes, you stupid oaf.' before he was flinging himself at his_ fiancé.  _the whole shop went up in cheers, but harry and louis weren't paying attention._

_so that's what led them to this stupid old bat who was planning their wedding. louis would have fired her the second she sat down, but harry was paying and as long as their wedding day was perfect, he could deal with the woman who had a constant stick up her ass._

_louis being louis wanted to wear a wedding gown. the wedding planner, louis was just going to call her demon from that point on, looked at him in disgust, but she had nothing to do with the outfits, she only needed to make sure everything decor wise was there. louis flipped her off._

_when they began talking about themes louis shot up right and shouted, 'i want the same as the twilight wedding!'_

_harry looked at louis with a burst of laughter, 'babe, what? twilight, really? the sparkly vampire movie?'_

_louis scoffed at harry's ignorance. that wedding was absolutely stunning and it was the only part of the movie saga that louis actually cared about. he looked to the demon._

_'is that possible? i would like everything to look as close to that as possible for the ceremony, the reception harry can choose, i don't mind.' he asked._

_she pursed her lips and slowly nodded, as if thinking to herself. 'it was a beautiful layout, perfect for the early spring which happens to be the season you chose for the date. i'm sure i could find a suitable venue, and stringing up fairy lights above the chairs wont be a problem. would you like the same flowers and natural moss and things of that nature?' she asked jotting down something on her notepad quickly._

_louis grinned, 'yes!' he looked to harry with excitement swimming in his eyes and harry couldn't say no. he still didn't actually know what louis was so excited about, but assumed louis would show him the scene later at home._

so there louis is, standing at the entrance of the doors he will be walking through in little over two hours, staring at the beautiful scene. it's perfect and louis, as much as he hated the demon lady, loves every bit of it and will be sending her a fruit basket in thanks.

'come on boo, you need to get ready.' jay, louis' mother says coming up behind him.

he suddenly gets very queazy, it's his wedding day. what if he trips and face plants? what if his dress rips? or the world ends? 

'mum,' louis looks at her, his voice has an obvious quiver. she coo's and brings him in for a hug.

'don't worry love, you'll be fine yeah? everyone gets pre-wedding jitters and everything works out fine. plus i'm sure harry is freaking out a lot more right now, probably thinks you'll be a run away bride and not actually want to marry him.' she chuckles.

louis gasps, 'i would never!'

jay lets out a laugh, 'i know love, lets get you ready yeah? your sister is dying to do your makeup and the dress is here already.'

louis giggles. his sister lottie has recently become a very popular makeup guru and appointed herself the weddings makeup artist. they walk back into the room designated for the bridal party to get ready and louis plops himself in a chair next to the vanity. 

'so lou lou what are you thinking about for makeup on this momentous occasion?' lottie asks as she fiddles with her makeup bags.

'dunno lots, something light because i know i'll be sweating like a bullet and i'd rather not have my face be melting off you know?' louis jokes.

lottie chuckle and continues to rummage through her makeup. 'then i've got the perfect thing.' she says and turns to him with a smile.

~~~~

on the other side of the venue is the groom's party dressing room, where a very nervous harry paces.

'mate, would you slow the fuck down, you're giving me a headache, jesus.' niall groans from the couch in front of harry. over the months, harry and niall had grown quite close, they would go out for drinks every once in a while when louis had girls-day-out's with eleanor. harry also went to niall when he was having troubles with louis and needed advice.

'sorry.' harry muttered apologetically. he sat down on the opposite side of the couch with a huff. he rubs his hands down his face and sighs. 'what if he leaves me at the alter?'

niall looks at him and scoffs, 'haz, honestly, to think that you would actually consider that a possibility is astounding.'

'niall's right mate, louis would never leave you at the alter.' zayn pipes up from across the room where he's staring at himself in a mirror, his tie was crooked. 

'anything could happen though.' harry whines.

'yeah, but not that.' liam chips in. 

harry heaves a sigh feeling a small amount of weight lift from his chest. 'alright,' he claps his hands together. 'i can do this, i am happy, and i'm marrying the love of my life, and the most beautiful boy in the world.' he heaves another sigh, slaps his knees, and stands.

the other three in the room only chuckle at their friends weird speech.

~~~~~

louis is now slipping into his dress, hair and makeup done, and the ceremony starting in fifteen minutes. his stomach is twisting into knots and he feels he could puke any second.

'oh lou, you look beautiful.' his mother says softly. anne stands beside her with a tissue to her eyes. 

louis smooths down the front of his dress before turning to look in the mirror. 

his eyes widen in surprise. lottie did a really nice job with his makeup and hair, and his dress. 

oh the dress.

it's like it was plucked straight from bella herself. not as intricate with the lace of course but louis was absolutely in love when he saw it. 

it hugs his curves in all the right places, a large dip in the back lined with beautiful lace, and the front covered all the way to his neck in a small collar like fashion. it's sleeveless because it's spring and it's getting warmer out, and the bottom flowed like waves down to his feet. he ditched the train because he was nervous as is, the train at the bottom of the dress would only make him feel as though he would trip more than he already does. 

'lou? love, it's time.' anne says gently, walking up behind him with a smile. 

he takes a deep breath, smooths out his dress one last time then follows anne out the door. 

harry can feel the sweat under his arms and on the back of his neck from nerves. the cool spring air is the only thing keeping him from sweating through his suit. it's gross really. 

the wedding music starts through the speakers, startling harry from his daydream. the large doors of the venue open and out walks harry's goddaughter, lux, in a cute light green dress and a basket of flower petals. following lux are louis' younger sisters, pheobe and daisy, fizzy and lottie, along with gemma, all wearing flowing satin pastel dresses. 

louis walks out next with his arm woven through his mothers and harry's jaw literally drops. theres a collective gasp from their guests.

louis gives a little giggle at harry's expression and cant help the tears that collect in his eyes. harry's mind goes to mush as louis continues to walk down the isle, his dress flowing down his body perfectly, harry is sure he'll be peeling it off sensually later that evening.

harry's jaw remains open until louis is passed to him with a small warning glare from jay, as if to say 'take care of my baby or i'll cut your balls off'. 

'close your mouth you oaf, you'll catch flies.' louis giggles out to his soon-to-be-husband. it's a surreal thought.

harry snaps his mouth shut and blushes. 

'i don't know how you do it love, but you have to be the most beautiful bride to ever have existed.' he replies.

louis flushes pink and pouts, 'damn right, i better be, it's hard to look this good, but it's all for you.' he grins.

harry chuckles, even in their intimate moments louis always finds a way to be sassy. 

'we are gathered here today!' the minister begins, 'to witness, harry and louis, join their hands in-' the couple zones out after that. they can only stare into each others eyes and smile, their insides fluttering with happiness. they don't care how cheesy and cliché it all sounds, it's true and they wouldn't have it any other way.

before they know it, the rings are brought up, lux carrying the ring for louis to give to harry, and liam carrying the ring to give to louis. 

louis is sniffling and tears are slowly making their way down his face in happiness as he puts the ring onto harry's finger. after sliding the ring onto louis' finger, harry gently wipes away louis' tears and hold back his own. 

'do you, harry styles, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?'

'i do,' 

'and do you, louis tomlinson, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?'

'i don't even know why i need to answer that, but yes of course i do.'

everyone chuckles.

'you may n-' louis yanks harry down by the back of his neck and slams their lips together. harry's arms immediately wrap around louis' waist to pull him closer.  'o-kay then.' the minister laughs. 'i now pronounce you husband and husband! mr. and mr. harry styles everyone!'

friends and family stand from their seats and cheer for the happy couple. harry and louis finally pull apart from their kiss, both having huge grins on their faces. 

'ha, been waiting to do that all day.' louis exclaims.

'i've been waiting my whole life.' harry replies.

louis swats him on the arm, 'you fuckin sap, jeez i just married a giant oaf who makes every moment the cheesiest it can be.' he laughs.

'i love you so much, you know that right?' harry says quietly. 

people are filing out, already making their way to the reception, anne and jay shuffling everyone, knowing harry and louis will take their time.

'yes,' louis caresses his husbands cheek, 'i know, and you know i love you too right? forever and always.' 

harry pulls him in for another searing kiss before they have to leave to the reception.

the reception goes off without a hitch. the food is great, the dj is great, the drunken speech by niall is hilarious, and of course the first dance as a married couple is perfection in and of itself.

louis has his arms wrapped loosely around harry's neck, while harry's are wrapped around his waist holding him as close as possible as they sway to the music.

'i love you harry styles.' 

'and i love you, louis tomlinson-styles.'

 


End file.
